


Vacation

by BisexualFaerie



Series: Adventures of the KenneDick [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Resident Evil 4, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: Leon is finally on vacation after coming back from Spain, luckily for him and he runs into you again! What are the odds? The two of you catch up and just talk together, until the two of you head to the little cabin you're staying in. And you revisit the night in the motel.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Adventures of the KenneDick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718038
Kudos: 67





	Vacation

Leon grumbles to himself, before he heads quietly to the counter. He was finally taking a nice vacation on a little island off the coast of the Bahamas. And while he was sure he was going to get severe sunburn, he didn’t give a shit.

And who better to run into then you? How he had managed to be vacationing on the same island you were at the exact same time was a little weird. But he wasn’t really going to complain. Especially now that the two of you were laughing and talking like old times. He had really missed you, you were the light of his life. But with the two of you always being on separate assignments, him with the DSO and you with the CIA, the two of you never really got a chance to spend time with the other. And so your relationship had sort of died out.

But it appeared that he was getting another chance. To fix things and to start new. He wasn’t the same young kid when the two of you had first met, it had been six years since Raccoon City, and he had literally just gotten back from Spain after saving Ashley Graham, the _PRESIDENT’S_ FUCKING DAUGHTER. So he did deserve a bit of a break. At least, he hoped so.

And then there was you, you had just finished your own assignment, in Jacksonville, Florida. Dealing with a ‘potential’ biohazard situation. When in reality, some dude had a bad trip on cocaine and had bitten the nose off a few people, all managed to live, thankfully and the man was put into an institution. You had been sent all over the country, trying to prevent more tragedies like Raccoon City and the Spenser mansion. And luckily, you had both been fine, but with hearing about Leon’s recent mission you had flashbacks of your own.

And when he told you he had briefly been infected with the Los Plagas, your eyes widened and you reached for his face lightly.

Leon stared incredulously at you as your soft hand gently cupped his right cheek and rubbed your thumb gently across the skin. His eyes slid closed and he rested his head against your palm, nuzzling into the softness of your hand as he melted. You watch him, your eyes soft as you lean forward, lightly pressing your forehead to his. The two of you are a hair apart, lips just ghosting as you ran your fingers through his hair with your free hand and then he’s trembling with restraint. As though he’s trying his hardest not to just fall apart in your embrace. But you want him to, you want him to feel safe with you.

You get to your feet and take his hand, walking to the quiet little cabin by the beach you were staying in. Leon is following you mindlessly, you bring him back to a time that makes him relaxed and then he suddenly remembers that night in the dingy motel and he chuckles.

“At least we’ll be somewhere much nicer then the last time.” He quips and you turn to look at him, laughing softly. “I guess you’re right, hm?” You smile at him and then open the door, walking in and running a hand through your hair, waiting until he’s inside and then locking the door behind him.

He grins and pushes his hair slightly away from his face, before he looks at all the sand on his feet. “Maybe we should jump in the shower, huh?” You chuckle and gently smack his shoulder, walking to the bathroom and opening up the door, starting a nice cool shower after baking in the sun. You lean against the counter and start removing your clothes, starting at the tank top and tossing it lightly to the floor. Leon stares at you, leaning against the doorway as he smiled slightly.

“You sure are eager to get undressed for me, aren’t you?” He teased playfully and you roll your eyes at him, smiling slightly. You’re finally bare and staring at him, hands on your hips as you watched him.

“I don’t remember you being _nearly_ this vocal when I was on top of you last time.” You teased back, “And if you’re gonna continue you can take a shower by yourself.” Leon blinks at you and then quickly strips, “Alright, alright.” He grins slightly and then takes your hand, pulling you gently against his chest. “How can I make it up to you?”

You smile and then lean in, “A kiss would be nice, wouldn’t it?” You ask, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pull him gently towards you. He smiles, his arms gentle, as they wrap around your waist and he grins broadly, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours. It’s nothing like the first kiss the two of you shared, where he was unsure and nervous. This kiss is filled with passion, and such longing that it fills your heart with such unrestrained love, you feel like you might burst. You wrap your arms around his neck and tangle your fingers in his hair to drag him closer.

He can’t believe that you still love him, but he’s so grateful that you do. Because he never stopped thinking about you, even when the two of you separated. He pulls away slowly, panting as he cupped your face and grinned down at you.

“We should probably get into the shower now, hm?” Leon murmurs, running his thumb gently across your cheek. You smile up at him and nod, before you step under the water and shiver slightly at the cool feeling against your skin.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He hisses when he steps in and laughs softly, shivering at the cold as he bit his lip. You smile up at him and then turn up the heat, but only a little, as to not bother his slight burns. You grab your bottle of shampoo and squeeze a generous amount into your hands, before you reach up and start gently washing his hair. He blinks and then groans softly, melting against the wall as he slides down the cool tile.

You smile down at him, gently lathering his hair and shaking your head slightly as you laugh. He’s adorable, and you tell him so, smiling when he grins dopily at you. He’s putty in your hands, pliant and willing, but you just continue to massage his scalp and then help him to his feet to rinse it out.

Leon shakes his head, trying to clear the fog from his brain and then he takes the shampoo bottle from you, intending to return the favor. He grins when you smile at him and lean against his chest, letting him scrub and scratch lightly at your scalp. A few soft sighs leave your lips as you tilt your head back, and then he helps you rinse off. He’s grinning at you now, cooing playfully at the spaced out look on your face.

A snort leaves your lips as you stand up straight and rinse your hair out, eyes closing slowly. And then the two of you are looking at each other and something clicks in your head. His eyes are still just as soft as when you first met him, though there’s a hidden darkness, as though all the things that have been done to him are finally catching up. Everything he’s been through, from Raccoon City to his most recent escapade to Spain is in his eyes, the dark circles under them, the frown lines in his forehead.

You reach up and press your hand gently to his face, running your thumb against his cheek and you rest your forehead against his chest. “ _I’m here Leon.”_ You whisper and then wrap your arms around his waist, squeezing him tight and pressing soft kisses to his shoulder, rubbing your hand up and down his back. He freezes at the warm affection and then he rests his forehead against your shoulder, trembling slightly as he sniffed. “I love you.” He breathes and then wraps his arms around your waist tight.

You cup his face and kiss him gently, running your fingers through his hair, as you hold him tight against your chest. You reach blindly over him and turn off the water, shoving open the shower curtain and climbing out of the shower.

“Let’s dry off and go lie down, sound good?” You whisper and watch him and he nods his head at you, climbing out after you, nearly slipping on the floor before he catches himself and turns to look at you, his cheeks reddening slightly.

You snort with laughter, throwing your head back as you practically howl and then he’s laughing too, grinning at you and wrapping his arms around your waist as he grabbed the towel from you, attempting to dry off as the both of you tremble from head to toe. Shaking and wheezing and even though it’s something so mundane, so simple, it just makes the two of you happy. You smile at him and help him dry off, before you dry off yourself and walk back to the bedroom. Climbing into the bed and lying on your side in what you think is a playful pose.

Leon follows you and spots the way you’re laying down, with your leg propped up and your hand behind your head, wearing a huge smile that doesn’t work with the seductive way you’re laid on the bed. He grins and laughs softly, before he claps his hands together and rubs them furiously, before he runs forward and launches into the bed. His hands on your sides as you blush and squirm, laughing up at him.

He smiles at you, kissing you slowly and deeply, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth. His tongue dragging gently across your lip. He wraps his arms around your waist, kissing and sucking gently at your neck. His voice is low and soft as he worshipped your skin, his hands burning a path up your sides as the two of you sat laid making out in the bed. His cock is warm and heavy against your stomach as he hovers over you.

And it’s when his cock bobs and throbs lightly against your skin that you remember how incredibly horny you are. Your own sex is throbbing with the beat of your heart, aching to be touched. And touch you he does, his fingers rubbing gently at your sex, his lips worshipping your neck and shoulder as he moans against your skin.

You gasp, thighs trembling as you clutch at his shoulders gently. “Don’t stop, Leon.” You breathe, clutching his shoulders and bucking your hips. He glances down at you and he smiles, “I won’t.” He whispers, leaning down and sucking gently at your neck.

You tangle your fingers in his hair, pulling him close and then flipping him over, sitting on his waist as you tremble in delight.

“ _Fucking hell, Leon._ ” You whisper, before you pump your fingers up and down his cock lightly. Watching as he tenses up and trembles beneath you, bucking his hips upwards. He’s so hard that he’s aching, trembling and moaning in delight beneath you. His chest is tight as he watches you and he suddenly feels like the old rookie in him. He’s watching you, eyes wide with awe and his lips parted as he breathed your name.

You sit up, before you lean down and kiss him, you knew the way he was squirming meant he wanted to flip the two of you over and just take you.

But he was holding back, and you smile down at him. “ _Go ahead._ ” You whisper and then sit down, before yelping in surprise when he grabs your hips and flips the two of you over, your legs wrapped around his waist. And his lips at your ear.

“ _I’m so glad I never forgot. I love you so much._ ” He breathes and then he wraps his arms around your waist, pushing two fingers into your waiting hole as he bit his lip gently. You’re everything to him, and he tells you, over and over, whispering the words against your collarbone. You melt in his embrace, clutching his shoulders and pulling him closer. His fingers aren’t stopping, curling into that soft spot that you could never quite reach with your own fingers.

Your body jerks in surprise, gasping and clenching your teeth, gripping his shoulder and moaning loudly. “ _Fuck!_ ” You gasp, tangling a hand in his hair and bucking your hips. His lips are working at your sex, drawing the alphabet and sucking gently, making your body shake and tremble beneath his ministrations.

And when he watches you come undone underneath him, your release covering his tongue as he moans in delight, he wants to fucking take you. And take you fast.

“ _Please Leon-_ “ You gasp, tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him closer.

Leon pants, nodding and grinning down at you, quickly spreading your legs and pumping his cock slowly. You watch him, his cheeks are flushed and his hair is hanging in his eyes, sweat building on his chest and forehead. And you grab his ass and haul him close, the head of his cock rubbing into the crease of your hip.

He gasps in surprise, before he pulls back, “Alright.” He nods, before he slowly pushes into you and lets out a low moan of delight. Trembling slightly, gripping his shoulder you gasp. Letting him bottom out in you is the hardest thing you’ve done, because you just want him to take you. He notices you whining, clutching at his shoulders and your eyelashes fluttering, he starts his ruthless thrusting.

The sound of skin slapping against skin is loud in your ears, his soft groaning is music to you, and then his cock reaches that soft spot in you and you tense up, moaning his name loudly. Tangling a hand in his hair, as you moan his name you buck your hips and wrap your legs tight around his waist.

Leon gasps against your shoulder, thrusting his hips faster and kissing your neck gently. His hips are insistent, ramming harder against yours as he moaned in delight, his lips are against your neck and he’s just abusing that spot inside of you, rubbing at your sex and moaning your name as he thrusted faster. He groans, panting and thrusting faster, wrapping his arms around your waist as he trembled. Your body is winding up, getting tighter and tighter, hot and blood roaring beneath your skin. Your voice is also getting higher with every moan you give him.

You cry out, throwing your head back as your orgasm crashes into you, your fingers are grasping at the back of his neck, pulling him closer as you moan loudly.

And the way you’re cumming has him cumming too, his thighs tense and his hips are a blur against yours. A low moan of your name is leaving his lips as he clutches your thighs and hisses. He presses his forehead against yours, clutching your thigh and moaning your name.

You pant, leaning back and then snorting with laughter, looking up at him. “Gonna have to take another shower, huh?” You ask, running your hands through his hair and watching him push his bangs against his forehead. He smiles down at you and grins slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

“And? I’d take millions of showers if it meant I’d see you again.”

You smile, leaning up and kissing his lips gently. “I love you so fucking much, Leon.” You whisper and then melt in his embrace when he smothers you kisses.

“I love you too.”


End file.
